


Stop the Hose

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Every time I say that you make the same pun."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HumanToaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanToaster/gifts), [Trashbinwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trashbinwonderland).



> Prompt requested by Trashbinwonderland on tumblr. Since I was trying and failing to think of a Sormik idea for Humantoaster for Christmas, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I hope you both enjoy it!
> 
> Title is courtesy of my sister :P

Sorey’s laughter was so loud it nearly hurt Mikleo’s ears. Worse, though, was Lailah’s subtle giggles. “I knew Mikleo loved water, but I didn’t realize he liked it that much.” There was a glint in her eyes, and he knew her mind was wandering.

Sorey, still a dripping mess, just grinned wider. “Yeah, he’s always been like this. Once he gets going, I always end up soaking wet.”

“Oh, my!” She clasped her hands in front of her chest, eyes sparkling with uncontained mirth. “Mikleo, I never knew you were so…stimulating.”

Mikleo literally smacked his face out of sheer embarrassment. “Lailah! Please stop. You know that’s not what he means. I just like shooting water.”

“Yes, I do hear water seraphim enjoy ejaculating.”

He crossed his arms giving her an unimpressed look. “Yeah, yeah. Every time I say that you always make the same pun. I don’t even care anymore.” Despite his words, his face was now a deep shade of red.

“Aw, come on, Mikleo lighten up.” Sorey slung his arm across his shoulder. “You were the one that got yourself into this mess anyway. Maybe if you learned to control yourself a bit more.”

“You shouldn’t always give into your teenage urges,” Lailah said.

“I’m so done.”

Her giggle turned into a yelp halfway through as a blast of water hit her straight in the face.

“There. Now you’re dripping wet too.”

She was quiet for a second, no doubt processing what had just happened. Then her eyes laughed again. “You really are stimulating.”

“Just stop!”

Sorey was still clinging to him. “Don’t worry, Mikleo. I don’t mind getting wet anytime if it makes you happy.”

It was an innocent statement, but now that his mind had been pulled into the gutter he couldn’t help sighing. “That’s nice of you to say, but let’s just stop talking entirely.” With that he shrugged out of Sorey’s grasp and snuggled into his sleeping bag.

“Hey! Don’t be like that. I thought you were gonna make me a parfait.”

When Mikleo didn’t reply, Sorey wrapped his arms around him from behind. Normally he would have found the position sleep inducing, yet Sorey’s skin held a slight chill which refused to let him drift off.

“Fine!” he finally exclaimed. “I’ll make you a damn parfait. Just dry off or else I’ll never be able to sleep with you.”

“Oh my.”

“Lailah!”


End file.
